


We'll Get Through These Moments

by shine_eltanin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine_eltanin/pseuds/shine_eltanin
Summary: Snippets of the East Asian family's life





	We'll Get Through These Moments

“Hyung,” Hyun-woo quietly whined. “Can we not eat dinner already?” The boy was staring at his empty bowl and plate, wishing it was filled with food. Kiku nodded in agreement. He was hungry as well. 

“No.” Yao’s tone was stern, meaning there was no room for argument. “Dinner must be eaten with every family member, that includes Yong-soo.” 

Their little family only had four members currently. There was Yao who was the eldest and acted more of a big brother than a father. He had found the other three children and raised them as his younger brothers. The second eldest was Kiku who liked to follow Yao around like a little duckling. Then there were the twins, Hyun-woo and Yong-soo. Hyun-woo was the older one who prefered to stay inside and Yong-soo, who was always running around outside. 

At that moment the door to the dining room opened. A maid entered and bowed low to the floor. “Master Yao it appears that young master Yong-soo is missing.” 

Yao stood up immediately. “What do you mean he’s missing?” His voice rose and Hyun-woo and Kiku shared frightened looks. An angry Yao was not a pleasant one to be around. 

“He was allowed to play outside after his lessons but he has yet to return.” The maid was trembling. 

“Was there no one watching him?” Yao briskly raced to the door. “There’s over a hundred servants employed and no one can find a simple child? Should I have everyone replaced with servants who can actually see?” 

“Hyung,” Hyun-woo called out. He climbed off his seat and ran to Yao. He clutched onto the red sleeve of the older man. 

Yao’s wrathful eyes softened. “It’s okay Hyun-woo, we’ll find your brother. Kiku, come along.” At the command, Kiku hurriedly got out of his seat and followed. 

\---

Outside the palace, the sun was beginning to dip into the sky. Servants were running back and forth and looking behind bushes and up trees to find the missing child. 

Yao would occasionally hiss out a threat to a servant, venting out his anger, only to look back down at Hyun-woo and coo words of comfort. The change in tone gave Kiku whiplash as he discovered a new side to his elder brother. 

“Master Yao!” a voice yelled out. A guard was racing towards them, clutching a large object to his chest. As the guard got closer, Kiku realized that the object was a body. “I found young master Yong-soo!” 

Yong-soo looked grim. His face was drained of most color except redness on his nose and cheeks. His whole body was drenched from head to toe, his hair sticking to his forehead and neck while his clothing molded to his small body. He wasn’t breathing. 

Yao immediately grabbed the boy and held him in his arms. “Where was he?” 

The guard shifted uncomfortably. “In the pond, master Yao. I think he drowned.” 

Yao just sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I see.” He gripped Yong-soo tighter. “Jia!” He called to a nearby servant. “Draw me a warm bath. Lian! Take Kiku and Hyun-woo back inside to eat dinner.” 

Yao walked away, leaving Kiku and Hyun-woo in the care of a servant. 

\---

Kiku really hated Yong-soo sometimes. The boy was too loud, too reckless. He would run inside the hallways and often tear his clothing from his adventures outside. He spoke too fast when he was excited and mixed his words up a lot. Yong-soo was also mean sometimes. He would ‘accidentally’ knock over inkwells and mess up Kiku’s writing or pictures. Sometimes he would catch snakes out in the garden and show Kiku, who hated snakes. 

But now, Kiku was worried for Yong-soo. The boy looked ghastly in the small glimpse Kiku managed of him. Not to mention he had to deal with Yao’s anger. 

“Do you think he’s alright?” Hyun-woo asked. The boy was clearly in distressed. He was wringing the excess fabric of his sleeves, wrinkling it. The maids would have a tough time smoothing that back out. 

“It’s Yong-soo,” Kiku answered. “Nothing can affect him.” In a bold move, he grabbed Hyun-woo’s hand and held them gingerly. “He’ll be fine.” 

Hyun-woo smiled weakly. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears. A door down the hall opened and Hyun-woo snapped his head to look at the sound, so did Kiku. A maid exited and walked briskly towards the two children. 

“You can go inside there now, young master Kiku, young master Hyun-woo.” She bowed and left. Still with embraced hands, Kiku and Hyun-woo moved down the hall and into grand bedroom of Yao. 

Yao was laying in the middle of his prodigious bed. Curled up to his side was Yong-soo looking tired but very much alive. Most of his tan had returned to his face and his hair was dry and fluffy. His clothes were loose around him, obviously sleep clothing. 

Hyun-woo wasted no time in letting go of Kiku’s hand and climbing on the bed to grasp Yong-soo’s hand. From the doorway Kiku watched as the two twins exchanged a rapid fire conversation of Korean. 

Yao noticed Kiku standing alone and beckoned the child forward. Kiku nestled himself on Yao’s other side, still watching the twins talk in Korean. 

Suddenly, Yong-soo switched to Chinese and a grin slowly formed across his face. “I drowned trying to catch a sea slug to put in Kiku’s pillow.” 

At the comment Kiku squawked and he remembered why he hated Yong-soo in the first place and felt foolish for feeling bad for him. Yong-soo was really cruel. 

Yao pinched Yong-soo on the cheek, scolding the boy to be kind to his older brother. Yong-soo rubbed his reddened cheek and but his grin remained.


End file.
